Reality Blurred
by Quills2
Summary: He wants her, he hates her. J.R.'s confusing feelings for Babe come to a head one fateful night at the Chandler Mansion. Complete. R&R, please.


Even in his dreams, she haunted him. Her mass of golden locks surrounded him, perfuming the air with her seductive scent. She whispered extremely passionate, yet inaudible promises into his ear, sending shivers along his spine…Babe. His love, his torment…

J.R. Chandler awoke with fists clenched, his body yearning…his sighed deeply and pressed his pillow over his head, grunting in frustration. Knowing she was down the hall was more than he could bear these days. She knew what she was doing…walking around in her little negligees, giving him her evil bedroom eyes…he hated her. And yet…

One look outside the window and a glance towards his clock, and he realized it was no later than 2 am in the Chandler Mansion. He couldn't sleep…not after the dreams he had been having. He needed a drink of water, a cold shower…anything! He ran his hands through his hair and sat up. He grabbed his ebony, silk robe and loosely tied it's drawstrings around his waist. He walked into the dimly lit hallway, his feet quietly walking along the Venetian carpets until he reached the bathroom.

Babe didn't hear him come in at first. She couldn't sleep…she thought a nice, long, hot soak would soothe her. So she ran herself a luxurious bubble bath and submerged herself in the hot pool of scented water and bath salts. Only the lights of candles illuminated the room as she tilted her head back against the tiles and closed her eyes…

Christ, she looked like some sort of Goddess, a water nymph sent to lure him to his demise. The way her head was tilted back, exposing her delicate neck…the way the top of her breasts just peaked out of the water…the way she gave a soft sigh of pleasure in such an intimate, private moment. He could feel his body reacting to the sight of her. He realized he'd been holding his breath. Jesus.

Babe didn't know what compelled her to look up, what broke her spell of relaxation. But she slowly opened her eyes and found J.R. a few steps away, with the oddest look on his face…

After a beat, J.R. finally realized that Babe was staring silently at him.

"What are you doing up," He stammered in an annoyed tone.

Babe cocked a brow, "I could ask the same to you."

"I don't answer to you, this isn't your house."

Babe rolled her eyes, "I couldn't sleep. Little A was fussy--"

"Is he okay?" His attention shifted for a moment.

Babe softened slightly, "He's okay—his ear infection is going away, and I just have to keep giving him his medicine…"

He nodded stiffly.

Babe tilted her head. "Are you okay, J.R?"

There was amusement in her tone. "You seem a little…bothered."

J.R. furrowed his brow. "I'm fine," he said stoically. "Are you going to get out any time soon? Id like to take a shower in MY bathroom—I mean, if that's okay with you."

Babe laughed, incredulous. "Aren't there like, a zillion other showers in this castle that you can jump in?"

"Yes, Babe," he said through clenched teeth, "But I want this one."

"Fine."

J.R. took a cautionary step backwards when Babe suddenly stood in the tub, just wearing her arrogant smirk.

She wanted him to look, he knew it. And despite it all, he couldn't help himself. He knew already what she looked like. Yes, he'd had her underneath him enough times to memorize every curve, every feel of her body. Even still, the mere sight of her excited him on far too many levels. The candlelight shone a golden hue along her smooth, creamy skin. Bits of bubbles clung to her body, like they too desperately wanted to be close to her. She stepped out of the tub and walked towards J.R. He continued to back up till he was nearly against the wall. His heart was pounding in his ears. Her arm reached out towards him, he froze.

Babe grabbed the towel just behind his head and smiled. She wrapped it around her and bent her head to look at J.R.

"You sure you're okay, J.R.? You don't…look so good…" She bit her lip.

She could see he was aroused, not only in his body but in his eyes. She saw that look of undeniable hunger. She knew that the moment her eyes opened to see him standing over her. He wanted her desperately and was fighting it just has hard.

She laughed lightly. She could play this game for a while. It could prove entertaining. She turned to leave and began walking towards the door.

"It's all yours," she called out over her shoulder.

What she didn't expect was J.R.'s arm to wrap suddenly around her waist, pulling her towards him. Her back was intimately placed against him, while she could feel his hot breath in her ear. She could feel him throbbing underneath her, driving her to distraction. She said nothing as his hands slid from her damp thighs, to underneath her towel. With a small tug, it fell to the ground with a silent plop. His teeth gently grazed over her ear—he remembered her weak spots. Babe closed her eyes, sighing softly. God, no words…they just weren't needed.

His hands roamed to her smooth, flat stomach as he dipped his head, softly kissing her neck. His hands roam over her breasts as she moves intimately against him, restless.

"J.R…" She whispered urgently. She turned in his arms just then, opening her heavily lidded eyes.

His look was nothing short of primal, lust in its purest form. It made her dizzy, and as the cliché goes, weak in the knees. He set his hands on her hips and walked her back into a cool, tiled wall. Babe's toes curled against the carpet underneath her feet.

J.R.'s fingers slid in between her legs, and he found her wanting. She gasped at his touch. He watched her as his fingers explored inside her. He watched as she bit her lip, letting out a small, kitten-like moan. Her eyes were hazy, brimmed with passion. Her cheeks were rosy from their heat.

J.R. was keenly aware of her hands sliding into his robe, toying with the band of his boxers. He moved into her touch, wanting to feel her feel him. And she did, as her hand held possession of every inch of him, teasing him. He roughly lifted her against the wall, making sure their eyes were connected when he roughly entered her.

Babe gasped sharply. She wrapped her arm around his neck and with her other hand, pulled at his hair in blind fervor.

It was not romantic, it was not gentle. It was violent. It was animalistic, and it was what they both craved. They didn't kiss. No, it wasn't about that kind of sex. No, it was about the need they both had to satisfy.

Babe's head hit the tiles with every thrust J.R. pushed inside of her. Her nails raked down his back ass he held her hips, going harder and harder…every moment sending him closer and closer to something he needed.

"Oh, God…oh, God," Babe couldn't form a coherent thought…not one.

J.R. lifted Babe over to a vanity, laying her on the large counter as he bit her lip, teasing her. He had a fist full of her hair in his hand, turning her face their reflection in the mirror.

'Tell me you want this," he demanded harshly. "Tell me."

Babe, nodded, yelping as he pressed harder, deeper.

"I want this…I need this…" She said breathlessly. They both continued to watch their reflection, periodically connecting eyes. She knew J.R. was close to coming when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hands tangled in her hair.

She could feel her own body reacting, aching…

She moaned lustily, her arms encircling, holding him tight.

"Make me come with you, I want to come with you," She cried.

J.R.'s hand slid in between their joined bodies, rubbing her intimately, knowingly.

That's all it took. In one explosive, indescribable moment, there was nothing but hot, white energy and overpowering euphoria. Both held tight to each other, riding their waves of ecstasy while they moaned to each other and to God.

There was nothing but deep breathing for a long moment afterwards. They were still joined, unmoving, on the vanity.

J.R. slowly lifted his head and looked down at Babe. She looked beautiful and satisfied. He wanted to reach out and touch her—to carry her to his bed and hold her until she fell asleep in his arms. He got off of her then and picked up his boxers off the floor.

They said nothing. No words were adequate. This was perfect? This was a mistake? I love you? I hate you?

Babe grabbed her towel and again, wrapped it around her. She brushed her hair out of her face and tried to walk out with as much dignity as possible.

He wanted to stop her…everything inside him wanted it desperately. But he let her leave. J.R. ran his hands over his face and sighed.

Now, he would either get the best sleep of his life tonight, or not a damn wink.

He figured the latter.

**End.**


End file.
